Sins of a Father
by Inuyasha's Dark Angel
Summary: HIATUS NASTY WRITERS BLOCK A family so corrupted, tainted by malice, death, and threat. The eldest child on the verge of suicide. Can she be helped and redeemed from her dark past? Reviews please!
1. Memories of a Darkened Past

Sins of a Father

Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter One

Kagome Higurashi, a happy fifteen year old girl. She received high marks, had many friends, and a family who adored her. But all this changed during the summer between tenth and eleventh grade.

That summer Kagome learned of a plot to assassinate her family. The assassinators had already murdered her father in cold blood, now, two years later, the assassins were back. Apparently they wanted every Higurashi, except Kagome, dead.

Kagome's mother sent her back to Japan without haste. Although Kagome had only been in America for a year, she was reluctant to leave.

"All of my friends, my studies!" she had argued.

"I realize that Kagome, but in the wake of an assassination plot, we have to leave this country. If our family is split up, the assassins sent to kill us will have a hard time tracking each of us down."

"But they don't want to kill me."

"We don't know that for sure. All of your stuff is packed and the taxi should be here any minute. When you flee the country, remember to use your alias passport and don't forget the wig and colored contacts at all times."

"Fine, but when I get back to Japan, I'm using my real name."

"Fine, whatever you want. There's your cab. Take care of yourself, my daughter. I will contact you as soon as I can. Remember, Lady Kaede will meet you at the airport in Japan." With that, Mrs. Higurashi embraced her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome embraced her mother back before picking up her two luggage bags and left the five storey mansion.

At the Chicago airport, Kagome checked in for her flight. Clad in a blonde wig, emerald contacts, a pink sundress, a baby blue floppy sun hat, and brown sandals, Kagome played her alias as Ai Kizu.

On board the plane Kagome had taken the sun hat, exposing her blonde waves, and eyes. As she read her magazine, a voice rang out.

"Is this seat taken?" the voice asked.

Kagome looked up to see a silver haired boy about her age in the aisle. "No, it's not taken," she replied simply.

"Then can I sit here?"

"Go right ahead," she told him, returning to her magazine.

"Thanks," he took the seat next to her and pulled out a manga comic.

Kagome stole side glances at the boy next to her. He had waist length silver hair, amber-gold eyes, wore a red bandana on his head, a red muscle shirt, and baggy black denim pants.

'Wow,' she thought, 'He's kinda cute, the silver hair and eyes are really suiting, even if it's just a dye job and contact lenses.' With this thought in mind, Kagome put her magazine away and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke because of a nudging in her side. She looked over to see her 'seat buddy' looking at her and slightly shaking her. "Hmm, is it meal time?"

"No, that was a few hours ago...I tried waking you, but you didn't stir. We're about to land, the flight attendant told me to wake you."

"Oh," Kagome sighed as she frowned slightly. 'I was asleep for the whole flight?' she thought furiously. "Thanks for waking me,"

"Whatever,"

Kagome opened her window and looked down on the city of Tokyo. "Are you visiting or do you live here?" she asked, returning her gaze to the silver-haired next to her.

"Live here...I was in Chicago for nearly a year for an education, but it was no better than school here."

"Really, I lived in Chicago for a year also school's different back there, but my mother just shipped me on this plane back to Tokyo."

"Why'd she do that?"

"My family is flee-" 'Kagome, wait, you can't tell him your family's fleeing assassination!' "My family is really determined on me getting my schooling here. What year are you going into?"

"Eleventh,"

"Wow, me too, you know what school?"

"Nah, alls I know is that it's in the upscale side of town near where I live,"

"I see,"

For the rest of the landing they were silent. Once the plane had touched ground, Kagome saw that her 'seat buddy' was already gone. 'I didn't get his name, what a shame.'

* * *

Kagome's mind flooded with that memory as she held her blade to her wrist.

It had been two months since that beautiful June day. During that time, Kagome hadn't heard from any of her family. 'If they were dead, it would be on the news. They forgot about me, they don't care what happens to me. They're probably off having the time of their lives, while I'm here in Japan, alone, wondering where the hell they are.'

Kagome went through many changes. She was no longer the cheerful teen she had been, but now a punk or 'Goth' as you would put it. Her former wardrobe of pinks, blues, greens, and yellows was replaced by black, reds, and a few whites. Make-up, which hadn't been a worry for Kagome then, was now stuffed in a drawer of her cherry wood vanity. Dark grey eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara and dark lipstick were musts in Kagome's everyday look. On her neck you'd always see a choker collar, and her wrists would always sport sex bracelets, spiked cuffs, and arm-warmers.

Her mind was full or darkness and her heart seemed empty. Kagome was this way because of the bouts of depression she had endured a week upon returning to Tokyo. Lady Kaede, Kagome's guardian, tried to help but Kagome pushed her away. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, Kagome's childhood friends also tried to cheer her up, but no avail.

Everyday Kagome would stay up in her penthouse suite of Kaede's mansion. She would write dark poetry and stories of pain, hatred, and loss. Kaede would have Kagome's meals brought up along laundered garments, letters from old friends, and new writing supplies. Kagome went out on occasion to walk or go shopping. On one shopping trip she bought a blade. She figured it was the only way to help rid the pain residing in her.

From that day on, Kagome would cut at least once a day, sometimes even up to five cuts per arm. 'Lady Kaede, bless her soul for not asking why I go through so many bandages.'

* * *

This has been the lowest point of my life. Because of all the incidents that happened this summer, I am ready to die. Then, I was happy, now, I am corrupted. I was Kagome Higurashi, first daughter; I am Mei Hirashi, your 'Gothic punk'. This is my story.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Tell me please in your wondrous reviews. Ok, just to touch base, Kagome changed her name (obviously). She changed her name because she thought it would rid the pain she felt inside.

Why the title: 'Sins of a Father'? The meaning of the title will be explained in future chapters, but for now, just be happy about what I have. I'm sorry if this started out slow, but the plot will thicken and become darker.

For those people who know me, you will realize Kagome's state is just like mine when I was depressed. On occasion I'm still like how Kagome's acting now in my story, but you know...yes anyway, please GET TO THOSE REVIEWS! THANK-YOU! I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Strange Connections

Sins of a Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inuyasha; if I did I'd be filthy rich and famous...sigh...

* * *

Chapter Two 

Kagome awoke to the sunlight streaming into the room. She sat up to see a maid opening her crimson curtains, allowing in the light.

"Ohayo, Ms Higura...err...Ms Hirashi..." the maid greeted as Kagome yawned.

"What's so good about it? I have to go to school." Kagome grumbled as she tumbled out of bed.

School had been a thrill to Kagome until now. Now that she was depressed and full of hatred, it was nothing but a pain.

Dark thoughts ran through Kagome's mind as she showered and got ready. She chose a crimson tank top, baggy black jeans and a form fitting black button-up t-shirt which she left hanging open. On her left arm she wore a red and black striped ungloved arm warmer and a thick spiked cuff on her wrist. Her right arm alternated red and black sex bracelets. The arm wear was to cover up the scars from the past week's cutting. She applied thick eye make-up and skimped on the lipstick. Finally, she opted for her spiked black collar.

'I guess I'll go eat in the dining room...it's been a while since I've done that. Kaede might get worried if I stay up here all the time.' Kagome sighed as she laced up her black combat boots under her jeans.

"Kagome," Kaede greeted. "Err, I mean...Mei, happy sixteenth birthday."

'That's it old woman, Kagome is no more, Mei is in control now. Kagome's life came crashing down and I was born into this hell.' "Ohayo Kaede."

"Would you like a ride to school today?"

"No thanks, I'd like to try out my bike."

Kagome's motorcycle was a purchase from one of her shopping trips. It was a Class 1 Limited edition Harley, which only twenty had been made.

"Alright, drive safely,"

"Yeah, yeah, of course I will, I don't want to die..." Kagome maintained a cool exterior but her insides were burning up, 'Liar! You want to die more than anything, but you don't want your life to end like that, deep down you're hoping someone can help you!'

As she ate, Kagome's heart and mind were at war. Her heart told her not to kill herself and that everything would get better as her mind said to end life, it wasn't worth living, and that everything would get worse.

* * *

At school Kagome entered through the main doors and headed to the admission office. She arrived at the counter just as a silver-haired boy did as well. 

Kagome looked at the boy firefly and recognized him as the guy she sat on the airplane with. He wore baggy black jeans covered in chains, a red muscle shirt, and a black bandanna on his head.

"Name please," a thing woman asked from behind the counter. She was a human with ebony hair hanging down in a jumble of curls, and blue eyes.

"Hirashi, Mei." Kagome stated and waited for the boy to respond.

"Takahashi, Inuyasha." He followed, casting a quick glance at Kagome.

"Umm, here we go...it seems you both have the same schedule and homeroom. Just walk down the hall, turn left, and it's the last room on the right. You're lockers are just down this hall." The woman handed them both schedules and pointed them in the right direction.

"Thanks," the two answered in unison. They walked down the main hall together, but Inuyasha turned right instead of left.

'Probably wants to explore the school before classes start.' Kagome told herself. She entered the classroom to find I empty, 'Perfect, now I can write more...' she looked at the clock, it read 8:45, 'Fifteen minutes of good, quiet writing time.'

Kagome took the seat in the middle row at the back. The desks were in sets of two, going eight back and five down the row. 'As long as some preppy doesn't sit next to me, it's all good.' She pulled out her 'Funny Bunny' notebook out, which read 'You suck, and that's sad.' a pen, opened the book to a clean page, and began to write. Her thoughts ran freely like a water fall as she wrote a poem about drowning in pain and sorrow, it ended with the narrator dying, as most of her poems and stories did.

_**Drowning in the sorrows**_

_**Drowning in the fear**_

_**Stuck inside this hell**_

_**With no one to help**_

_**What is the use**_

_**To live anymore**_

_**So leave me be**_

_**To sink deep in despair**_

_**And as I lay on death's door**_

_**Just let me die**_

_**I am**_

**_No more... _**(Written by me: inuyashas-dark-angel)

Five minutes to the bell, Kagome went to find her locker. 'Number 234...here it is,' she looked at her schedule for the combination, '8-21-47' once the locker was open Kagome put everything in except a few notebooks, a pen, and pencil. She hung her Dance Hall Crashers locker poster, picture of Benji from Good Charlotte, and a mirror on the door. Kagome closed the locker and was about to walk away when she heard a voice.

"So_ you're _the new guy! And to think I was actually expecting some nerdy freak! You're a total hottie!"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha walking with her former best friend, Kikyo. Kikyo and Kagome had been best friends since kindergarten but once they had hit middle school, their friendship was gone. Kikyo had gone for the glitz and glam but Kagome remained the same. Both became popular on opposite sides, causing a complete rivalry between them and others at the school.

'Some things don't change,' Kagome thought as she noted on Kikyo's clothes. She was wearing a blue pleated mini skirt, white knee high boots, and a white top that had a deep plunging neck-line. 'At least Inuyasha's not biting her bait, 'cause who knows how many guys fell for her...I mean she lost her virginity in the eighth grade, talk about sick!'

"You look familiar," Kikyo piped up as she and Inuyasha reached where Kagome was standing. "Aren't you Kagome Higurashi? Man, you've changed a lot, but don't take it as a compliment, because the collar and spiked bracelets are SO out of style." Kikyo's high pitched squeals turned into bitter sneers.

"If you must know, my name is _Mei Hirashi, _and I don't care if my clothes are out of style because they're 'in' mine."

"Well, sorry!" Kikyo's words dripped with sarcasm. "Kagome was prettier than you anyway."

"I don't care, because Kagome's dead."

"Ooh, did she get assassinated like her father, the former president who did shit for this country?"

Kagome's eyes stung with tears, 'Don't let her get to you,' her mind cheered on. "Actually no, she wasn't assassinated. She died of reasons too complex for your boy obsessed mind. If you want to know why I know so much about Kagome, just say I was close to her...now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class before the rest of you sluts contaminate the air." She walked away leaving Kikyo dumbstruck and Inuyasha suspicious.

'She lied about her name, and about Kagome's death...I wonder why...'

"What set are you in?" Kikyo asked, returning to her perky vocals.

"2M...how 'bout you?" he answered, but sounded really distant.

Kikyo, being the dimwit that she was didn't notice Inuyasha's distant tones, and perked up yet again, "2R! That means we have the same schedule, but different homerooms!"

"Great...listen do you want to go out some time?" Inuyasha replied as he grabbed notebooks and writing utensils from his bag. (Gasps and dies! No! He asked Kikyo out! DIE KIKYO DIE! Gomen...now that I have that out of my system, ON WITH THE STORY!)

"Sure, I'm free on Saturday night!" Kikyo was interrupted by the entry bell, "I'll give you my number in first hour!" she finished, striding away backwards.

'Why the hell did I just ask her out? I don't even know her or feel any attraction to that slut bag!' Inuyasha scolded his stupidity as the late entry bell rang. He took another look at a schedule to see what room his homeroom was in. (Yes! He called her a slut bag! Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm the one writing the story...but oh well!)

Takahashi, Inuyasha

Homeroom- MR24, Myoga

Trigonometry- MR31, Ryukotsusei

Chemistry- SL50/51, Jaken

Geography- MR48, Urasuay

Lunch- Cafeteria

History- MR48, Urasuay

Phys Ed. - Main gym (field), Ryukotsusei

Study Hall- Library

Study Hall- Library

Homeroom- MR24, Myoga

"Inuyasha, you're back!" a male voice called out.

Inuyasha looked over to see a dark eyed boy coming towards him. His dark hair was pulled into a stubby ponytail behind his right ear. He had a double piercing on his left ear lobe, and a single piercing on his right. He wore a navy t-shirt, and black baggy jeans, with black Vans to complete his look.

"Hey, Miroku, I didn't know you came to this school."

"Hai, just started last year. At least this is my senior, I don't know how much longer I'd be able to last here."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Lucky fuck, I'm still in junior...have two years left unfortunately...so how's things with Sango? Does she come to this school?"

"She hasn't fallen for my charms."

"_And_ she never will," a female voice interrupted.

"Sango," Inuyasha responded with a grin.

A tall, dark eyed girl, stood beside Miroku. She had long brunette hair, pulled up into a high ponytail which fell to her mid-back. She wore a tight black tank top, baggy black jeans covered in zippers and chains, black converse shoes, and an assortment of cuffs and chokers.

"Inuyasha, good to see you again; why didn't you call when you got back?" Sango asked before punching Miroku in the jaw.

"Lost your numbers...gomen," Inuyasha replied sheepishly.

"Meh, don't worry about it...better get to class, don't wanna be late on your first day...especially if you're in Myoga's class." She had looked at Inuyasha's schedule quickly.

"Yeah, well, ja ne!" Inuyasha bid adieu to his friends, and walked away, leaving Miroku to get pulverized by Sango.

Inuyasha burst into the classroom just as the tardy bell rang.

Kagome looked up from her poetry to see the silver-haired boy from before.

Nice of you to join us..." Myoga-Sensei paused briefly to look at his class list, "Takahashi...you can sit next to Hirashi there in the back, seeing as that's the only seat left."

Sensei-Myoga was a short, plump man. His eyes looked way too big for his round face, as did his nose. He was dressed in a white pinstriped dress shirt, and black dress pants.

Inuyasha walked to the back of the class to where Kagome sat. As he walked, their gazes locked and pored into each other.

Kagome broke the glance first, and returned to her writing. Her notebook was strewn across her thighs as her feet rested atop the desk. 'Why do I feel this way? It's liked I'm relieved of my pain...like how I felt before I came back to Japan...what's so special about this guy? Do we share something deep inside of us? I mean I just met him for the second time today, other than that plane trip.'

"Inuyasha looked on at Kagome until he reached his desk. 'Why do I feel so strange?'

_Duh! You like her!_

'What? Who the hell said that?'

_Your conscience baka!_

'Okay, well, why do I feel so strange around this Mei girl? I just met her for Kami's sake.'

_Actually you've met before,_

'No we haven't...and if we have, when?'

_Can't tell you...you have to find out about your strange connections yourself._

'Strange connections?'

* * *

**A/N- There you have it, chapter two. Seven pages...but it's like all dialogue...so review please. Thank you people who did review though! Thanks to demongoddessYume for being my beta reader...please read her stories and review them too! Well until next time! Ja ne!!**


	3. Meeting New Faces

**Thanks to my beta demongoddessYume and to all you who reviewed...I'd like to thank you by name, but I'm just so lazy...but be awaiting an e-mail from me too. I hope you like this chapter, because in my eyes, it's a bit stupid...but just refer to it as a filler chapter, okay? Sorry if it bores you. And please review after, THANK YOU!**

Sins of a Father

* * *

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue...

'Blah, blah, blah...does this teacher ever shut up? How long is homeroom?' Kagome thought bitterly, her head was resting on her hand which was propped up by her elbow on the desk. She wrote ideas for her new stories in her notebook. Finally the bell rang for the start of first hour. 'Damn, trig...I know everything, and it's a good subject, but why doesn't it have to be so fucking boring?' She followed her class out the doors and entered her next room.

Ryukotsusei-Sensei was a tall, built man. He had fair tan and brown hair, lined with a few grays. The first thing he told the class was that he had placed them in a seating plan.

The room was like an auditorium, desks were in pairs of two, five rows down, and each column went up by the step. The white board, projection screen, sensei's desk, and chairs were up on a 'stage' and were illuminated by bright stage lights.

'As long as I'm not by a prep or girly-girl...' Kagome and Inuyasha thought as Ryukotsusei-Sensei began calling out names.

"Ishi Kikyo and Raidon Hiten. Hamasaki Hojo, Botan Ayumi. Kaze Kagura, Akiyama Bankotsu. Gomen, you're one over. Here, front and center, we'll have Hirashi Mei and Takahashi Inuyasha."

Kagome went to her seat without haste and pulled out a notebook for her new trig notes, and a pencil. She zoned out and ignored Sensei's name calling, and seat assigning. Finally, when Sensei started talking about trig, Kagome resumed her conscious.

"Take out a pencil, onegai. I hate a little quiz prepared to see how much you remember from last year."

A groan escaped everyone's lips except for Kagome and Inuyasha's. The quiz was handed out and the two whizzed through it was if it were basic mathematics.

Ryukotsusei-Sensei took long strides to their desk set with his clipboard and red marking pen. First he marked Inuyasha's then grabbed Kagome's without returning Inuyasha's. "Well, I guess schooling in Chicago proved you both well. I'll have to talk to the principal about putting you into my advanced class, seeing as this quiz is meant for intermediates." He placed their quizzes in front of them; each had gotten a perfect score.

* * *

The whole morning went by well. In every class Kagome and Inuyasha were assigned to sit next to each other, and each were praised for their work and placed into advanced classes.

At lunch Kagome went to her locker and put her books away.

"Hey, Inu-kun!" a perky voice squealed out.

Kagome took a look at Inuyasha, who cringed slightly. She smirked, gave him a somewhat sympathetic look and walked away. She exited the school into the parking lot towards her bike.

"You fucked up hentai!" A scream ran out behind Kagome.

"Sango-chan, I'm sorry, I just can't help myself!"

"Fuck off hiretsukan!"

Kagome turned around to see a pair rushing into the parking lot. The girl was stalking away from the boy quickly as he straggled behind, clutching his stomach. Kagome saw Inuyasha walk out, not far from then, obviously in a fit of laughter. How he had escaped Kikyo was beyond her mind. She resumed walking to her bike when she felt a presence beside her.

"Why hello there," a deep voice spoke up.

Kagome looked to her left and saw a boy with long brown hair tied in a high-pony tail, and intense blue eyes. When she laid eyes on his clothing, Kagome was immediately disgusted he was a prep, in a pale pink polo, a canary vest sweater, khaki dress pants, and black dress shoes to top it off.

"What's your name?"

Kagome kept ignoring him.

"I'm Ookami Koga."

Kagome kept on walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He grabbed her wrist and spun her to look at him. "So you are a fucked up Gothic punk." he sneered taking a look at her appearance.

"Attempting to hit on girls again, Ookami?"

Koga turned to see the two people Kagome had seen chasing each other behind him. "What's it to you Taijiya?"

"Nothing...except of course for the fact that she's a new student, and you're more of a fucked up hentai than Houshi here."

"Hey!" an offended voice rang out.

"What's going on here? Oh, it's _you_." Inuyasha scoffed, taking a look at Koga.

"So it's true, the infamous Inu-_trasha_ has returned to Tokyo."

"What of it ya mangy wolf?"

"It's been a year and you haven't changed one bit mutt-face."

"Neither have you wolf-boy."

Kagome was getting irritated at the bickering guys, and the fact that Koga hadn't let go of her wrist just pissed her off. So, she brought her fist up and gave him a good punch in the head.

"Yeah well," Koga was about to make a snide remark when he felt a hard impact at the back of his head. His vision went blurry as he slowly sunk to the ground and released his hold on Kagome.

Kagome let out a disgusted sigh and turned to walk away.

"So what's your name and what brings you to our _lovely_ Shiguri Heights High?" a sarcastic female voice called out.

Kagome turned around for the umpteenth time during that short period of time. "I'm Ka- Mei...my name's Mei Hirashi."

"Oh, so you're the other student who returned from Chicago. By the way I'm Sango Taijiya, and hentai over here is Miroku Houshi."

"Nice meeting you,"

"Rumor has it that you're getting bumped up a year, along with our Yash here."

"All I know is that we're being placed in advanced junior, not beginning senior."

Sango smiled lightly, "Well skate park calls. Have to see what Chicago taught Yash in a year be done in an hour. Wanna come?"

"No thanks...I don't skate."

The group walked to where their vehicles were parked. Sango's black Escalade was next to Kagome's Harley on the left, followed by Miroku's blue Porsche, and Inuyasha's red Viper. "Nice bike," Sango commented.

"Thanks,"

"Isn't it a Class 1 Limited Edition, in which only twenty were made?"

"Yeah,"

"Awesome, you gotta ride with us one day on a biking trip."

"Sure."

"Well, ja ne!"

The three pulled out in Sango's escalade at a high speed. Kagome was about to mount but was stopped when she sensed someone behind her.

"It's nice to see you again, _Kagome_."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry, I really do hate to end it there but I must be getting ready for work...and here I was thinking life would be a free highway once high school was done...ugh...well I'll get the next chapter to you on Friday. **

**Well here's the list of words, some of you might not have known:**

**Hentai- pervert...**

**Hiretsukan- bastard...**

**Ja ne- See you later...**

**Oh and if you didn't notice I've changed the spelling to Kagome's alternate name, it's not Mei instead of May...I've changed it in past chapters too, so you know...**

**Reviews please and arigato in advance. Ja ne!**


	4. Meeting Old Faces

**A/N: I'm back for another chapter! So how was that little cliffy? Was it suspenseful enough? Dun, dun, dun! Who is it? Sorry, I'm a little hyper today...well hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Sesshomarus-gal**- LOL, I wish I had a Harley too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Googoodolls**- I do realize that it's a stereotype to have Goths and punks wear dark lipstick, it just adds a bit of character. This cosmetic of Kagome's will change in future chapters, because of...well, I can't let that slip just yet now can I? Thanks for reviewing!

**I'm-Bent-not-Broken**- Thanks for the reviews!

**demongoddessYume**- Thanks for being my beta reader as well.

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This is the hardest part of being an author. I don't own the characters...just the plot of the story...

(Cont'd from last chapter)

Kagome was about to mount but was stopped when she sensed someone behind her.

"It's nice to see you again, _Kagome_." A male voice drawled.

'You don't answer to Kagome remember?' Kagome's mind told her. She pulled her helmet out from under the seat, completely ignoring the person.

"Either you're being stubborn, or you really do answer to _Mei_."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around. A man with long, black, wavy hair and dark eyes stood wearing a black suit. "_Naraku._" She sneered.

"My, what's with the new attitude, not to mention look? Remember I'm Naraku-sama to you."

"Naraku-_sama_?" Kagome scoffed. "I've never called you that, so why should I start now?"

"Is this how you treat your father's personal assistant?"

"My father's dead, and it's your fault. You hated my father, and you know it."

"My dear Kagome, I feel nothing but sympathy to you. After all, I considered your father a dear friend of mine. The one deserving the fate he met was and is_ you_. You know why I say that? You may not have realized it but your father despised you. The way he rambled about how you always demanded for things and thought of yourself all the time."

"You lie."

"Now my dear, why would I life? Especially to _you._"

"Just get the hell away from me. I've heard enough of your bullshit."

"Call it bullshit if you must, but I will be back Kagome, with proof that backs up what I have told you." With that Naraku turned and walked away.

Kagome glared daggers at his back. She saw him enter the school, 'Why'd he go in there? Oh well, I couldn't possibly care less about his sorry ass.' She placed her helmet on her head, hopped onto her bike and left.

After lunch Kagome returned to the school at the same time as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Hey Mei!" Sango called out.

"Hey yourself," Kagome replied.

They entered the building just as a certain somebody was exiting.

"Kanna!" Sango exclaimed. "You're back! How was Chicago? Oh, you remember Miroku and Inuyasha right? This is Mei Hirashi; she just came back from Chicago too!"

Kagome did a double-take at the girl. She had white hair clipped back with flowers, violet eyes, and wore a white sundress. 'Kanna, I want to tell you...I'm Kagome...my friend.'

"Sango, it's good to see you. Yash, I thought you looked familiar, how've you been? Is this a big change from G.V. High?"

"Wait, you went to Green Valley?" Kagome interrupted.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied curtly.

"That's where I went while I was in Chicago."

"Really?" Kanna responded. "Why didn't I see you there, or did I? You look familiar in a way, but I just can't remember...I did meet a lot of people...well it's nice to meet you anyway. I'm Kanna Kaze, just to make a fresh start."

"Mei Hirashi," Kagome returned with her usual grim tones.

"I knew_ Kagome Higurashi_...that's as close to your name as I can get."

"Didn't you say _you_ were close to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm? Oh...yeah..."

"Then why haven't we met?" Kanna pondered aloud.

'Oh but we have,'

"Well, I gotta run! Kagura's taking me around town for the day. Then I'll be_ here_ tomorrow."

"Awesome, well tell Kagura 'hi' for me, k?" Sango waved goodbye as Kanna left.

"I thought Kagura was in our set." Kagome said, slightly confused.

"She is, but you know...Kagura's known for only coming half days for school. I think it's her half brother that makes her do it. He's a real shady figure. Speak of the devil, there he is now." Sango pointed to a man walking towards them.

A face Kagome hadn't wanted to see again, Naraku. She tensed as he passed them, and could sense the other's tension on top of hers.

Naraku glared and thrust a slip of paper into Inuyasha's open hand. Inuyasha immediately stuffed the slip into one of his pockets.

Once out of earshot, Miroku spoke up, "You're still-"

"Yeah,"

"You do know what'll happen if he-" Sango added.

"Feh,"

"Ugh, you still haven't dropped the infamous reply."

"Feh,"

Sango was about to comment again when the bell rang. "Well, we shall see you when we see you," With that she turned the corridor to her locker with Miroku behind.

Kagome and Inuyasha kept walking straight to their lockers in silence.

In History Urasuay-Sensei had given them a free period, because she had to do some assessments for the 'Board of Directors'.

Kagome's mind was repeating everything Naraku had told her, as well as thinking about the paper in Inuyasha's pocket. The thinking was making her dizzy with anxiety and curiosity. She gathered her books and walked away slowly to Urasuay-Sensei's desk.

"Hirashi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm-" The dizziness took over, and she fainted.

Sensei rushed to her side, she lifted Kagome up and leaned her against her side.

Inuyasha seemed to be the only person who noticed what happened. He rushed over to help Urasuay-Sensei with Kagome.

"Takahashi, gather Hirashi's things and bring them to the nurse's office. That's where we'll be."

Inuyasha watched her leave with Kagome up against her. He then proceeded to pick up the books which were splayed across the floor. Nothing was really of interest; all the books were empty, except for one. It was open to a page with black script all over it. Inuyasha picked it up and satisfied his curiosity by reading it:

_**Drowning in the sorrows**_

_**Drowning in the fear**_

_**Stuck inside this hell**_

_**With no one to help**_

_**What is the use**_

_**To live anymore**_

_**So leave me be**_

_**To sink in despair**_

_**And as I lay on death's door**_

_**Just let me die**_

_**I am**_

_**No more...**_

The words struck him like sharp arrowheads. 'How...why would anyone write this? Is it possible for someone to be depressed such as this? Do I dare read more of this? No...she didn't ask about Naraku's paper...so I don't pry deeper into her life.' He closed the notebook, placed it on top to the others, picked them up, and left the classroom.

He entered the nurse's office without knocking and saw Kagome lying on the nurse's table. The nurse was on the phone. Urasuay-Sensei approached him, "Arigatou. The principal wishes to speak to you and Hirashi, but because she's unconscious at the moment..."

"Alright," Inuyasha left and walked further down the corridor and knocked before entering the principal's office. The sight he saw surprised him, "What the hell? Why are you here?"

"Calm down Inuyasha,"

"Takahashi, have a seat," the principal beckoned. "It has come to my attention and understanding that you and Hirashi are well above your grade level." He looked up, Inuyasha remained standing.

"I'd rather stand,"

"Okay...well I've decided to place you in senior year. As of tomorrow you will have this schedule." He placed a schedule in front of him then handed it to Inuyasha along with a pile of other papers. "For now you have the rest of the day off. Bring these to Hirashi if she's till at the nurse's." he handed Inuyasha another bunch of papers. "You're dismissed,"

Inuyasha exited the office, followed by the man who was with the principal before he arrived. "Now would you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?"

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Another cliff-hanger! Who's this with Inuyasha? Review! I'm asking for at least three to five reviews until I update again, which will probably be Wednesday...today's Friday so you know...well until next time!

Ja ne! Claire.


	5. Pains Illusion Interlude

**As of April 28, 2005: Because fanfiction. net has a policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." the songs used in this fic have been taken off so as to prevent the deletion of my account on this site. If you wish to read the full formed fic (songs included) go to my profile and there will be links to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable policy...wherever there's a page breaker that shouldn't be there,that's where the song is supposed to be...**

Sins of a Father

Thanks to demongoddesYume, Kim, sesshomaru's-gal for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Five 

Disclaimer: You know the drill...sadly, I don't own the characters, but I have the pride enough to write this...

Kagome came to and slowly sat up. It took a few moments but she adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. She was at home? How in Kami's name did she return here? All she recalled was passing out during History.

No matter, she was out of school. She got up and went to her stereo system and turned on the CD player. The CD she had missed was already in so she simply pressed the play button. A song blared through the speakers though it was only so loud so she could hear if anyone came to her door. Although she hated the performer, the song lyrics spoke and reached out to her.

(Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne)

* * *

Memories of her past flooded her mind as she sprawled out on the bed.

(Kag P.O.V.)

_I was eight years old when my father was first elected president. The family was ecstatic. Sota was only one when this happened but he seemed to know what was going on. His giggle, huge goofy grin...right now that seems disgusting...but back then I probably loved him for it...__

* * *

He started neglecting the family. Though my mother never paid mind to that, all she cared about was being a perfect first Lady. I tried to get them to spend time with Sota and I, but no avail. They were always "too busy" or "too tired" so they'd keep buying gifts to "make up for time lost spending with each other" what a load of shit...they didn't care about us...just their stupid "jobs"._

_There goes the little me again saying "I need time with you too! And Sota misses you, he won't stop crying!" They, especially my father spent so much time with other Government officials, and "people of honor" I thought they had forgotten their dear children, aged nine and two._

_At age twelve, my father was re-elected. I knew that meant more neglect, but no matter, I spent all my spare time on my studies. I was able to block out everything else with school work and quite a bit of time with my friends. Although, a few of my friends seemed to like me for whom I was according to status. First daughter was definitely not all it was cracked up to be.__

* * *

Age thirteen...an A student...because I worked hard, **not** because my father was president._

_I constantly asked him to spend time with me and my brother. He'd always respond with "maybe later" or "I'm too busy right now," so I'd ask for things like books, clothes, and anything to entertain me...wait...was Naraku right? Was I over demanding to my father?_

_No._

_It was totally fair. He was busy, and didn't want to take part in his own daughter's life, so I asked for materials._

_

* * *

A few weeks before my fourteenth birthday I came home to an empty house after school, (empty of course meaning no people in the house),__ the absence was strange. Honestly, the house was always buzzing with life, but hey, I was almost fourteen and had the house to myself!_(empty of course meaning no people in the house), 

_I decided to go up to my father's study. I was never allowed to go in there for "confidential" reasons. My father definitely had something to hide...at least I thought he did..._

_When I reached the study, which was on the same floor as all the presidential offices and security room, I found the first door adjacent from the frame._

_I walked over the fallen mahogany board to the next set of dual doors. One stood ajar...I pushed it open slowly...a pungent smell wafted to my nose. I edged to the source of the smell emitting from my father's desk._

_From my perspective from the side of the desk, a pool of deep crimson liquid sat under the wheels of the chair. Slowly I turned the high-backed seat around..._

_My father...  
_

_Dead..._

_Shot execution style, stabbed multiple times, and decapitated..._

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)  
Kagome began to tear up at the memory. Her dead father's body never ceased to re-traumatize her. Ever since her mother found her embracing and crying over the cold corpse, Kagome never felt the same...you could say she never really was cheerful during the reign of her father over Japan...but neglect, and having to go through this trauma...

Now that she really thought about it, Kagome endured the words Naraku had told her. 'I did seem selfish didn't I? I didn't think about how important his job was, and whenever he couldn't spend time with me, I demanded for things...' She began to enter her "zone" in which she'd be driven to cut.

* * *

She looked around for her backpack. That _was_ where her blade was. 'Shit...whoever brought me home didn't get my stuff...'

Her face was stained with tears, and her make-up had smudged. 'Naraku...that bastard...he's trying to toy with me. Sure, I may have been demanding but I was _not_ responsible for my father's death.

_**

* * *

**_

The next song came on as Kagome sprawled back on the bed, face down. She was about to fall asleep when a knock came at her door. Groaning, she got up and answered the door.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffy! Aren't I evil? Sorry...I didn't exactly answer the cliffy from the previous chapter. But no worries! I will answer it in the next chapter during my little 'back track'. So hope you liked this chapter! Review and let me know! Ja ne! Claire (-)**


	6. Unfolding the Secret

Sins of a Father

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to my beta/twin demongoddessYume!

* * *

Chapter Six: Unfolding the Secret

The next song came on as Kagome sprawled back on the bed, face down. She was about to fall asleep when a knock came at her door. Groaning, she got up and answered the door.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

(Cont'd from last chapter)

"I need to talk to you," one said stiffly.

"And we need to do our assignment," the other spoke impatiently.

"Inuyasha, give us a moment,"

"Fine," he brushed passed Kagome into the room. She closed the door after him and turned to the other person with her in the hall,

"What can I do for you, _Sesshomaru?_"

"Ka-err…Mei, I just wanted to check on you,"

"Yeah well, everything's find and dandy thanks. Still no word from my _dear_ mother or anyone else," Kagome sneered with sarcasm.

"How did you know that? You've got people watching me again, haven't you? Yeah well, you know what? I don't need your help, so back off! I don't care if the _bad guys_ come after me…my life is no longer of any importance anyway. So if you'll excuse me I have an assignment to do and I need to find out what's going on with school. You can see your way out right? You did see your way _in _after all."

"Fine, but you know where to contact me,"

"Whatever," Kagome scoffed, and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"So I take it you don't need to ask who he was," Inuyasha was sitting at the semi-circular oak office desk.

"I know who he was…but what I'm wondering is his connection to you…you two did come together did you not?"

"No, we've just met before…he worked for my father."

"I see…so what's with this assignment?"

"We've been bumped up to Senior…"

"At this rate we'll be in University by November…" sarcasm coated her words.

"This assignment seems pretty stupid…we have to fill out this sheet of questions…about _each other_. Apparently it's a _bond_ strengthening between peers…and yes, we've been paired together in every subject again."

"Kami, could there be any lamer excuse for an assignment?"

"Hope not,"

"Okay well, may as well get this done…" Kagome sat in the other computer chair next to Inuyasha. He handed her the package the principal told him to give her just as Linkin Park's 'Numb' came on.

"Linkin Park? You really did come from Chicago."

Kagome shrugged in response as she pulled pens out from a desk drawer. After handing Inuyasha a pane she shifted through the paper stack and observed the contents. 'Schedule, course outlines, transfer forms to be signed by Kaede, and…the assignment.' "Okay, let's just relay the answers to each other…"

"Fine by me,"

"Ka…Mei Akako Hirashi," 'Kami, I almost let my true name out,'

"Inuyasha Shiro Takahashi,"

"September 5,"

"That's today,"

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing…Happy Birthday then…"

"Thanks,"

"Okay well…June 30,"

"Tokyo,"

"Same here,"

"Physics,"

"Chem. Lab,"

"Writing, reading,"

"Dirt biking,"

"Undecided,"

"Me neither,"

"That's it? How lame…"

"Yeah well…so out of the assignment…what are you really like? You the neglected one? Or do you just act all tough?"

"I guess I'm neglected…"

"Does it have anything to do with what Sesshomaru was talking to you about? What was that about not hearing from your mom?"

"You have_ no _right to know about that…how did you hear that."

"I'm a hanyou," he pulled off the bandana and triangular dog ears sprang up from his head.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't give you the license to know what's going on in my life."

"Fine…I was just curious,"

"Yeah? Just take your curiosity else where, out of my life, because it's no one's business but my own about my past." She stood up abruptly, stalked to the door and swung it open. "Get out," she finished bitterly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully then you'll have your money where your mouth is because I'd rather you _not_ ask about my past again."

Inuyasha gathered his papers and left without saying anything more.

Kagome shut the door behind him and sighed. Slowly she walked back to her bed and collapsed onto it.

Inuyasha ran down the dual stairs into the foyer and let himself out. What did Mei have to hide? And what did his half-brother Sesshomaru have to do with it? A flash back entered his mind about the trip to Mei's home.

* * *

"_So you mind telling me what you were doing at school?"_

"_I'm just here to tell you to watch over Mei Hirashi,"_

"_Why?"_

"_She's an important part of an investigation that's been going on for nearly three years. I've had a few of my people watching her but I think it's better if you do it, because it's less noticeable. Also the fact that you've been upgraded gives me extra eyes, hence Sango and Miroku."_

"_Okay…so is she some criminal or something I should be worried about?"_

"_No, but her identity isn't who you think,"_

"_So her name's not Mei?"_

"_I'm not at liberty to tell you that until the case is nearly through, and Mei has given her consent."

* * *

_

Inuyasha sighed. The rest of their conversation had been about Naraku…Then he remembered what happened as he waited for Mei in her room while she spoke to Sesshomaru.

_He entered the large rectangular penthouse suite and took in its features. The walls were scarlet, the floor a black tiles except for the far right hand corner which was a crimson carpet under the black and red dressed bed. The left wall was lined with black doors, numbering in about five or six. The right was lined with five windows curtained with crimson silk. A semi-circular oak desk sat in the right hand corner, nearest the main exit/entry door._

_He went over to the desk and looked through the drawers and cabinets. Upon opening a drawer, a paper caught his eye. Slowly he tugged at it, a date appeared: September 5, 1988; a signature also appeared, more upward two more signatures reading 'mother' and 'father' under each. It was a birth certificate. Inuyasha was about to pull it out more when he heard the door knob turn…

* * *

_

He sighed again, what was Mei's real name? As he entered more thought a pair of footsteps approached.

"I see you've found Ms. Mei's home, _Inuyasha._"

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Another cliffy…I've just been so busy with college applications and so on…anyway I hope you liked this chapter…ten reviews will get you the next update because I know more people are reading this story than are reviewing. So until next time! Claire…a.k.a. inuyashas-dark-angel. 


	7. More Pieces to the Puzzle

Sins of a Father

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to my beta/twin/reviewer demongoddessYume. Thanks for Jill and Anto for reviewing in person. Thank you to my muse of many genres…although this chapter is a sad attempt at a filler…yes I feel this way about the chapter, but if you feel otherwise than review when you're done reading and tell me…thanks…well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this story… sniffles

* * *

Chapter Seven: More Pieces to the Puzzle 

He sighed again, what was Mei's real name? As he entered more thought a pair of foot steps approached.

"I see you've found Ms. Mei's home, _Inuyasha_…"

(Cont'd from last chapter)

Inuyasha turned slightly to see a familiar face. "Naraku-sama," He barely got through 'sama' without cringing.

"No need to be so hostile. Just wanted a nice chat with my _employee_. I'm certain you read the mini-document and plan to attend the_ conference._"

"Of course," Inuyasha spoke through his teeth.

"Excellent, now excuse me, I must be getting some business done with Mei and her guardian."

Inuyasha was confused, how did Naraku know Mei and why would Naraku want to do anything with her?

Ringing of two cell phones distracted his thoughts. He had received a text message and Naraku had gotten a call.

'HEAD HOME, FAMILY MEETING.' Read the message. Family meeting would only mean one thing…

Meanwhile, Naraku was getting frustrated with the party which was on the other end of the call. "I already told you…No I do _not _want those files, they are of no importance…I'm at a _clients' _… yes _her_…put him on the line…Yes Kenshin-sama, I'm here where your _dearest_next of kin is…of course sir…right away…fine…ja ne." He hung up the line and turned back to Inuyasha. "Well, my visit to Mei must be postponed. You know how it gets at _work_. Ja ne, Inuyasha,"

After he departed, Inuyasha began walking to his home, just down a few blocks. All the while he thought about what he had heard Naraku say on the phone. Who was Kenshin? And what was that all about with the whole 'next-of-kin'? What's Mei to do with any of Naraku's business?

Before long he arrived home, his Viper was parked neatly in the U-shaped driveway in front of the white mansion. The door opened and Sango and Miroku stepped out of the car.

"Hey Yash," Sango greeted, "You get a text too? This meeting better be important,"

"When has my half-brother been known to call a meeting for something unimportant?"

"Point taken,"

"So where have you come from? We had to go back to the hell hole for your ride after dropping out own off at our dear homes." Miroku said, wearing a grin upon his face.

"Baka hentai, I was at that Mei girl's place. We got transferred to senior year and had to do this stupid assignment."

"The one for Leadership? Talk about lame…especially because I'm paired with Houshi here,"

"Sango-chan would you stop calling me Houshi? You don't hear me calling you Tajiya,"

"Shut up before I do some real damage _Houshi,_"

"Okay…"

"Come along stragglers. Sesshomaru and the others are getting restless," a voice called from the house.

"Myoga-Sensei?" the three friends asked in surprise.

"Hai…now hurry up,"

They grumbled and entered the house behind their teacher. They followed him in between the dual staircase and through the large mahogany door.

"Inuyasha-nii san, Sango-chan, Miroku-san," Sesshomaru greeted dryly. He stood within a semi-circle of seated people, all of which whom were staff of Shiguri Heights High. "Have a seat," he gestured to three chairs nearest end from him.

Behind him was a large screen which had a splash of white light in the center. The room was darkened, shadowing the conference style room.

Inuyasha took a seat next to Takeda-Sensei (he'll come in later), followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Now that we're all in attendance, we shall begin," Sesshomaru moved to the left of the screen and pushed the button on the controller he was holding. A logo of the Japanese CIA popped up. Another push of a button and Mei's picture along with her profile came up. "As you all know, this is Hirashi Mei. She is a new enrollee at Shiguri Heights. She is _also_ an important asset-"

Miroku snickered, "ASSet…real smooth ol' Sessy-boy,"

Everyone glared at him menacingly.

He laughed nervously and sunk low in his seat.

"Thank you Houshi," Sesshomaru responded darkly. "Anyway, getting back on track, Mei is an important asset in the investigation I am conducting. She has information on this young woman and her family," A faint clicking noise was heard and Kagome Higurashi's picture appeared next to Mei's.

Inuyasha saw similarities in the two girls' faces, except for Kagome's smile, and Mei's grim look. There was a connection…cousin? Sister? What was the connecting point?

"Mei also has information about this man," the two pictures disappeared and out came Naraku's picture. "Naraku Onigumo. Inuyasha has valid information on him as well but not as much as we believe Mei to have. But Naraku nor what Mei has to say about him is important to you, whom I've assembled here today. I need every one of you to keep an eye out for Mei. You don't necessarily have to talk to her, just watch for any strange actions. If anything should occur, never hesitate to give me a call. Arigato, this meeting is adjourned."

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stayed seated as they watched their teachers leave. As soon as they were gone, Sessshomaru spoke again. "Seeing as you three are my junior officers, you have liberty to be present as I make this phone call. I'll place it on speaker phone, so I want no sounds from any of you to disturb the conversation,"

"So who exactly are you calling?" Inuyasha replied as the lights came on.

"Mei Hirashi," he began dialing the phone seat on his desk which was nearby to the seating arrangement.

"Moushi, moushi," Came Mei's subtle voice.

"Mei?" Sesshomaru asked lightly.

"What is it now Sesshomaru? Didn't get what you wanted out of me earlier?"

"Mei, calm down. I just need to know a few things…"

"Like what?"

"Has Naraku contacted you lately, other than today?"

"What if he has?"

"Mei," Sesshomaru started in a warning tone.

"Iie,"

"Okay, well what did he say to you today?"

"What are you, a shrink? Ugh, fine, he said a lot..."

"And that would be,"

"How my father hated me,"

"I see,"

"Now is that all you needed?"

"No. Mei tell me anything more about Naraku you can recall, mainly from today because I know he said more to you,"

"You really dohave your stupid cronies after me again? Kami, Sesshomaru! I'm not the fucking first daughter anymore, so leave…me…alone!" The slamming of a phone rang through the room and Sesshomaru clicked off the line.

"First daughter?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm not at liberty to explain that," the youkai replied calmly. "Anyway, did Naraku say anything of interest when he received that phone call as you chatted in front of Mei's home?"

"You knew about that? So you have spies following me too?"

"Calm yourself nii-san If you recall, we tapped into his phone so obviously I would be informed of his incoming and outgoing calls. Also from an anonymous caller, I was aware that he was at Mei's at the same time as you,"

"Oh…well he…wait, shouldn't you know what he said?"

"I was too busy entertaining your instructors…so are you going to tell me what he said?"

"Nothing too important…just something about unimportant files, and he spoke to someone named Kenshin,"

Sesshomaru stiffened until a female voice brought him back to reality.

"Sesshomaru-san, may we be dismissed?"

"Yes, you three can go. Arigato for attendance, ja ne…"

He watched the friends leave in silence. 'Kenshin…only one person I've met that goes by that name…what's the link?'

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Yet another cliffy…gomen nasai, but what kind of suspense/drama author would I be without the ominous cliff hangers? 

Translations for every word except 'musume' because well if you don't know what it means in English, then it adds to the suspense…but it you do know…then whatever…anyway:

Baka hentai- Stupid pervert/lecher

Ja ne- see you later

Gomen nasai- sorry

Hai- yes

Iie- no

Nii-san- suffix meaning little brother

Chan- suffix relating to a familiar female/female friend

San- suffix relating to familiar male/male friend

Sama- suffix meaning Lord or Lady (Mr. or Ms./Mrs.)depending on gender

Well five reviews okay? That'll get you next chapter! Until then,

Claire


	8. From New Perspectives

**Sins of a Father**

* * *

**Gomen, minna-san! I know you've been waiting so patiently for this chapter…so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Review response:**

**_Sakura Nights_: You're wishful thinking is almost correct…something does happen…but I'm not letting the cat out of the bag just yet. I guess all the rest I can say is: wait for chapter 11! Yes, and Kenshin is just a name I picked out, nothing related to Rurouni Kenshin…gomen. Well, thanks for your review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…not me…I wouldn't dare even kidnapping! (whistles over banging from closet door)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: From New Perspectives 

(Sesshomaru P.O.V.)

_I've only known one man by the name of Kenshin, could it be the same man Inuyasha said Naraku had spoken to? I should have paid attention to that call…I could have found out who he spoke to. I'm positive Naraku only knows one Kenshin, just as I…I'll never forget the day I met Naraku, the shady figure he is…_

_I was twenty and already top agent of the CIA. My latest assignment was to deal with the President. It was his second term in office, and I was assigned to exploit a crime supposedly in plot…that one night I was supposed to meet the President and his family it was cancelled due to unexpected circumstances. Therefore I had a brief conference with Naraku, the President's personal assistant/advisor._

_I knew from the start Naraku was a suspicious figure. He was planning something, but I had no evidence to back my theory. Though I had been multi-promoted for my gut instincts and acting upon them, I couldn't turn in an assistant to politics, the press would have had a field day. Also, what if I was wrong about him? I'd be stripped of my titles and be completely humiliated._

_A few weeks later, I was finally set to have a formal meeting with the First family. I had already met the President on several occasions, but not in formality. The dinner was lavish in the large dining hall of the House. Though there were only five of us dining, we were seated at a large rectangular dining table. The President, sans Naraku, sat at the head, I was across from his wife, next to their twelve-year-old daughter who was seated across from her five-year-old nii-san. Later I found the children's names were Kagome and Sota…_

_Those children, so young, yes, I was but eight years older than Kagome, but she was still young in my eyes. It seemed to me they were being neglected by their parents, so on my breaks I would spend time with them. I would have liked to have brought my own nii-san, who was the same age as Kagome, but I didn't dare mix business and family. Bringing Inuyasha with me to work would be immature and unprofessional, and I was sure he had eyes on other things than spending time with the First children._

_Months went by and nothing had surfaced. No plot, scheme, or anything that bore evidence of crime. I had another theory, those who were scheming worked on the inside. They knew who I was and what I worked for. They had ties with the President…I wanted to pull out of the case and send in an undercover, but the agency revoked my offer. They told me that I was to remain, stay on stand-by, keep poised, do anything **but** drop the case. _

_A year had now past. Nothing out of the ordinary had come. I started coming to the House less often seeing as there was nothing for me to do really. I had grown to know the family on a personal level, especially Kagome. She had become like a nee-chan to me. She was soon to be fourteen and the only gift she wanted was to have her family together for once. She was never a selfish girl. Her personality and qualities stood tall in comparison to other rich daughters I had worked with…_

_I'll never forget that day…I had taken the day off in confidence that nothing would occur. It was later in the evening when I received an urgent phone call. Something had happened at the House. I needed to be in attendance…I knew the call only meant the worst…_

_I could have prevented it from happening. Higurashi-sama was dead, he had been brutally assassinated, and I felt responsible…Higurashi-san said it was no one's fault this happened except for the one who carried it out, but I still felt guilty. It was now my duty to find and prosecute the assassins, more than likely the damage done to Higurashi-sama was caused by more than one. Though the main questions remained: who and why?_

_I spend days in the lab with a technician performing autopsies and an analogy on the corpse and its garments. We were able to produce which knife, gun, bullet and what sizes and types the murder weapons had been. Though, the weapon types were so common that anyone could have pulled off the assassination._

_The Higurashi's were glad to have some closure and decided to move to America. Apparently Japan held too many memories for them to overtake and the media had field days when they were out in public._

_When they left it felt as if my own kin was departing. I had grown so close to them, especially Kagome…It had been a tearful goodbye after I dropped them off at the airport…I would have promised to keep in touch with Kagome and the rest of the family, but with the assassins still at large, it was best I didn't._

_I kept on with the investigation, I still felt as if it was my obligation to find the assassins. Months went on endlessly and as I thought I found new leads, they were actually just dead ends. I nearly drove myself over the edge in my attempts to gather new evidence. Though I had few near-death experiences, my determination never let up. I vowed to bring Higurashi-sama's killers down before they could commit another act._

_Unfortunately, the agency decided to assign me a new case. I was appalled at what they had given me. The case was worthless and would obviously be a waste of time. Apparently I was set to investigate numerous amounts of break-ins at various jewelry boutiques – that were suspected to be linked. It seemed nothing was stolen but the break-ins were carried out in similar procedures. This led me to believe that the crooks were after something specific, but what that was, was unclear. Before I knew it, the Higurashi case was the last thing on my mind. Though, little did I know it then, but that case would resurface soon…all because of Inuyasha…_

_On my way home one evening I found Inuyasha conversing with the last person I ever would have imagined, Naraku. Thankfully the street was still abuzz with civilians, so I ducked back behind the corner I had just rounded and cast out my youkai senses. I will never forget that conversation…Naraku had offered Inuyasha, just freshly turned fourteen, a job at 'The Syndicate'. I had no doubt that this Syndicate was an 'underground' organization set up by Naraku. I also had no doubts that he was recruiting Inuyasha to leak information I had as I was still with the CIA and in my prime as one of the heads. There was no phrase Naraku had spoken, but it was so low, even I couldn't pick it up, though I was sure it was a threat for Inuyasha to accept and keep their chat scarce or face a consequence._

_Later that night I asked Inuyasha if he wished to become a junior recruitment for the agency under my instruction. To make his acceptance more likely, I had even already recruited his two best friends: Sango Taijiya, and Miroku Houshi. My suspicions were correct I had ensured his becoming a junior. I told him if anything happened with or among someone who I needed to keep surveillance on, from the past or present; he needed to, and was obliged to inform me. That cracked him, immediately he released what he and Naraku had said to one another…how he accepted the offer at the Syndicate and the threat Naraku had played him with._

'_Vows' were made, a deal was struck, and a 'contract was signed. Inuyasha was sworn to secrecy about his 'double agent' status. He was also called to leak false information from myself to Naraku, but the truth from the Syndicate to me. I knew it was wrong placing my youngest and only half-brother in the cross-fire, and a 'hot seat' position, but he was willing and able._

_Soon I knew who was conducting the numerous break-ins, though nothing came of the 'what' and 'why?' I could have gone after Naraku and his Syndicate, but I had no evidence, nor a reason to explain my being. I couldn't tell the agency that Inuyasha had given me the information. He wasn't a legal member of the CIA, though it wasn't illegal by any means either. Alas, it was back to square one yet again._

_A year soon past. Nothing out of the ordinary had come up from the Syndicate. The break-ins and everything seemed to have returned to normal, so to speak. One afternoon Inuyasha came barging into my home office. His aura and expressions completely described his panic and distress. His mumbling was incoherent and inaudible. Whatever had happened in his presence was indefinitely nerve-wracking. Moments later, he had calmed down and was able to absolve his thoughts._

_Naraku was plotting on assassinating the rest of the Higurashi family, except for Kagome. Apparently, Kagome had something of importance…but what? She was just an average teenager, give or take a few points from her past…could if have something to do with his multiple break-ins? What was the key Kagome held?_

_Immediately, I contacted the Higurashi's. Leaving out a few minor details, I told them to split up. Go to different countries where I had bases set up for them. Send Kagome back to Japan so I could keep surveillance on her. Make sure that they weren't being followed constantly by suspicious of identifiable people. Keep to one of their aliases that Naraku hadn't known about…_

_One of the few minor details I had left out was the fact that it was Inuyasha who was being sent to kidnap Kagome…they needn't know my kin was working for Naraku, undercover or not._

_I told Higurashi-san that I would contact her when it was low-risk…I did contact her and gave her the blue to write a letter to Kagome. Phone calls were still out of the question…Naraku might have still had a tap on the phone lines. I told her not to put a return address as another precaution and to address the letter to Mei Hirashi. No doubt there were questions in Higurashi-san's mind about the new name…but I couldn't reveal too much information for the family's safety._

_Today's earlier conversation with Kagome hadn't really surprised me. I knew there would be kinks…and now they were confirmed. Naraku had something to do with Kagome not hearing from her mother. With that thought under the radar, I couldn't risk sending a letter to Higurashi-san. Though, one question still irked me…how did Naraku know who Kagome's alias as Mei was? No one but her guardian, Kaede, and myself knew the alter identity's true form and person. I didn't dare let anyone know…and I had full confidence that Kaede hadn't either…

* * *

_

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. If only he could get more information from Naraku via Inuyasha, the case would be so much easier…but who said easy came with dealing with Naraku?

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. He rose up from his chair and went over to his surveillance wall. Inuyasha was the one to open the door…and incidentally Naraku was the one at the door. Sesshomaru watched him enter the home and follow Inuyasha into the living room.

To what 'honor' required Naraku making a house call to one of his employees? This was the first time he had 'blessed' Inuyasha with his presence in his 'personal' vicinity. What had brought up this unexpected visit? Did it have anything to do with the new activities the Syndicate was initiating? Or was Naraku ordering Inuyasha to go after Kagome?

Sesshomaru felt the familiar vibration of his cell phone against his thigh and pulled it out of his pocket. The caller ID read: Unknown Number; but he answered the call anyway, "Takahashi,"

"You said I could always call this number whenever I needed to talk to someone…I know it's been two years since I last used it…but I need to find the answers to some things and soon,"

"Kagome?"

The other end sounded dead silent as Sesshomaru realized his mistake, "Mei?"

"Hai…I was wondering if you could help me,"

"Of course…I'll be right over-"

"Why can't we talk over the phone?

"There's a chance my phone's been tapped into recently,"

"Okay…why can't I go over there?"

"My home may be bugged,"

"Fine then…how fast can you get here?"

"Ten minutes tops,"

"Okay,"

Sesshomaru heard the phone click off and folded up his own and returned it to his pocket. He hadn't wanted to lie about why they couldn't talk over the phone, or here, in his office, but how would he explain Naraku's being?

He strode to the door and pulled on his suit jacket which had been lying on one of the seats around the surveillance center. He opened a small latch on the door and punched in the security code before opening the actual door and stepping out. His youkai senses caught onto Naraku's scent and voice whole heartedly. He wanted to listen in on the conversation but he had to attend to Kagome. He was one of his top priorities as of the present so he had to oblige.

Since it was only three blocks down Sesshomaru opted for walking to his destination. As he passed Naraku's Beamer he peered in casually through the tinted windows. Nothing seemed to be out of order, nor was anything suspicious looking. Naraku's presence would irk him forever. Never had anyone gotten so under his skin like that man. There was just something completely menacing and untrustworthy about him…but who didn't realize that, even at first acquaint?

The crisp night air blew in small gusts, only barely disturbing the leaves on the trees and dirt-strewn roads. Sesshomaru asked himself about what answers Kagome was seeking…her questions were inevitable to him…would she ask about Naraku, her father, or everything that's happened to her?

Soon he had reached the home Kagome took refuge in with Kaede. A simple knock on the door brought Kaede to answer immediately. With a quaint greeting she allowed him in, escorted him up to Kagome's room, and left with a brief, "She's awaiting ye,"

No sooner that his fist raised to tap on the door, Kagome opened it. With the exception of a black baggy sweater, she was still clad in her clothes from school. Her make-up had been smudged in various places - tell tale signs of her crying; and her face looked more gaunt and dark because of the ruined make-up. Without saying anything, she turned and walked over to her desk and sat down.

Sesshomaru followed her and stood across from her.

Kagome uttered a stiff "You can sit down," and motioned to one of the other chairs.

"I'll just stand for now,"

"Whatever rocks your boat?"

"So why did you call?"

Kagome gave him a look as if seeing him for the first time.

"Right…what did you need to know then?"

"You and Inuyasha; the one who attends school with me. He's your younger half-brother is he not?"

"Hai, thought wouldn't you have known?"

"I should have…I just didn't realize your last names were the same until now…and Inuyasha managed to pull the wool over my eyes by saying that you were only employed by his father at one point."

"I guess you could say we're not that close," That was Sesshomaru's reply but inside he knew he was fairly close to his nii-san.

"What's his connection to Naraku? Earlier Naraku slipped him a piece of paper as we passed each other in the hall at school, so don't try to lie yourself out of this one."

Sesshomaru was surprised that Naraku had actually approached his recruitment in broad daylight. In one swift motion he pulled up a chair and sat down, all the while keeping his stoic stature. "Inuyasha is working for Naraku undercover. He reports Naraku's movements and plots are to me. As for that paper, Inuyasha has yet to inform me about its message."

"What happened to your keeping business and family separate?"

"I couldn't anymore…especially because it was Naraku who recruited Inuyasha first…I had no choice but to put him undercover,"

"Is it all right for me to know about Naraku's plans then?"

"Hai…what do you want to know?"

"Was he involved with my father's assassination, and the plot to assassinate the rest of my family and kidnap me? What has he put Inuyasha up to?"

"I have reason to believe that he was indeed involved in your father's death. Yes, he was plotting on your kidnapping and more murders…and Inuyasha was the one sent to kidnap you,"

"So that's why I never saw him there at G.V. High…he was using G.V. as cover-up for his year's absence…so that means because Kanna knows Inuyasha, she was involved too…but they didn't do anything,"

"They stalled as long as they could. They didn't want to do anything to harm you, or put you in harm's way."

"Okay…well, mind telling me why you haven't brought Naraku into custody yet?"

"No proof except for Inuyasha's word…I can't have the agency know that I've had help from the outside without consent."

"So you're just going to wait for Naraku to do something to me, or for him to come clean on his own accord? I really wouldn't bet on the latter,"

"Kagome,"

"How many times will it take for all of you to get my name right? I am no longer Kagome, nor do I wish to be. My name is Mei, got it?"

"Gomen, it's just hard getting used to calling you that…"

A moment's silence took over. Kagome was desperately trying to control her raging emotions. Sesshomaru just sat still and kept his usual composure.

"May I ask where the rest of my family is?"

"Your mother and Sota are in Russia, and your grandfather is in another part of Japan, I do believe,"

"And why haven't I heard from any of them?"

"I don't know, but I'm working on finding out,"

"How did Naraku find out who I am?"

"I'm not sure about that either,"

Kagome couldn't keep her emotions inept, and broke down in tears. Her sobs caused her to shake violently in a silent fit. Sesshomaru, feeling his 'nee-chan's' pain, stood and comforted her. There, at her side, he stayed until she fell asleep…

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, chapter eight…I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if Sesshomaru seems a bit OOC...but it's so hard writing in his P.O.V. Gomen again for not updating in a while…but I promise I will try to update once a week and make the chapters about this long, so until next time! Please, I need reviews, so five to ten will get you next chapter…if I'm generous…well ja ne!**

**Claire**


	9. Apology

Hey all,

First of all I'm really, REALLY sorry I haven't been updating…I've just been having a few problems getting chapter 9 done, and I've been having a few personal problems. I'll speak freely about the fact that I'm admitted in treatment for chronic depression, which I thought was long gone, but apparently I was proven wrong. So if I don't update for another little while I hope you understand and I hope none of you have to go through what I am currently.

Secondly, just so I don't feel like I've left you with nothing, I've written a really short story…more like drabble actually…but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It takes place soon after the second movie…but if you haven't seen it you should understand it anyhow it's pretty straight forward.

* * *

She watched him from her position on the back of the huge fire neko.

It had been days since the battle in the mirrored palace of the counterfeit Kaguya and the group was already out searching for more jewel fragments. So far they had found nothing. No trace or hide of Naraku, his incarnates, or any other opposing faction. Nor had they sensed a shard of the infamous Shikon no Tama.

It seemed as an eternity when she finally looked away. There had been no vestige of remembrance of the display of affection from the sullen hanyou…but then again, it seemed she had showed no remnant of that one act of fondness either. Could it be that that kiss had been not but an option to impose the horrendous demon side? Had it all been a mistake? No, she wouldn't let herself think that, she had proclaimed her love for him…but his feelings for her were still unbeknownst.

She took note of the silence that had overcome the group ever since they had left on this share of their rigorous quest. The taijiya and houshi hadn't yelled, screamed, groped, or slapped at the other. Nor had the young kistune tried to break the ice. No arguments had shattered the deafening stillness. They just ate, slept, and walked.

As the sun began to set, the group stopped to set up camp. The two alpha males of the group went to find firewood as the two young women prepared the meal. No words were exchanged except the simplicities of 'yes, no' and 'okay'.

As the rest settled down the young miko reincarnate told her taijiya 'sister' that she was going for a short walk in the forest to clear her head. She left soon after remembering not to stray too far from the camp.

She hadn't been walking far when she decided to situate herself atop a large tree root. With a deep breath in and a heavy sigh out she covered her face with her hands and rested her elbows upon her thighs. It wasn't long before a few tears escaped the barricade of her eyelids. Soon her tears brought her into a silent fit of sobs as she tried to figure out why she was so down and out. Could it be that she felt unloved, and rejected by the hanyou she felt so strongly about? How would she be able to cope in the many parts of their journey to come? And if nothing more happened between now and then, would she be able to leave this era and those she held so dear?

The sound of a twig snapping brought her attention to a figure standing next to her in an all too familiar red kimono. Amber eyes bore into her own chocolate browns as he knelt down beside her. He wiped away streams that had made their way down her cheeks with his thumb. For moments they stared into one another's eyes, their hearts speeding up in the same harmonic unison.

"Kagome," he started in a small, husky whisper.

She looked away as her eyes began to well up with water again. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head back towards him. "Inuyasha, I-" She was cut off by his lips placing a light warmth on her own.

"I love you," He began in a hushed, gentle tone. "I meant to say it to you earlier, but I didn't know how or when…" She bit her lip and tears fell from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just, I thought you didn't love me because we hadn't said anything to one another since…that,"

He pulled her into an embrace, "Kagome," he coaxed, "I _**do**_ love you, and don't let anything ever acknowledge you differ."

"I love you too Inuyasha,"

_**Now,**_

**_Always,_**

**_And forever. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I really do trust that you understand my position right now, and aren't mad that I won't be updating for a while. Personally, I'm quite disappointed that this is happening to me, especially since it's been a while since I last had this condition. Thank-you in advance for your understanding. I hope to 'see' or hear from you again in the near future.

Claire


	10. Another Apology SORRY!

Hey all!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like two months, but as you can see in the summary, I've put this fic on Hiatus..don't know how long, but all you need to know is that I've hit MAJOR, MAJOR writers' block...SORRY. And I read it over and I'm disappointed, because I know that stories my up to my calibre so...after the last chapter and a REALLY long epilogue, that stories done...no sequel, no prequel, nothing. It's honestly, the worst I've done since grade four probably.

Those of you waiting for With or Without You to be updated: Chapter Two is nearly finished, it should be up either later tonight (Friday) or by Sunday. It's just so hard writing longer chapters...as I'm so used to writing six-eight page things, not fifteen-twenty...so yeah...

While we're on that note...I've also had probably the most messed up week in history. I found out why I lost my best friend and it was just the stupidest excuse...she couldn't even tell me straight...so that's also part of the reason why I've been hit with writers' block because the past week's events have impacted me so much...I'm thinking of just dumping my aspirations for journalism, creative writing, or editing...hopefully I'll be fine soon.

Enough of my woes...if you're really craving something different to read suggest my cousin's work: Flaming Amber Rose...I'm not sure if she's posted chapter two of her fic: Fatal...it's quite tragic but she said the second chapter would be a little more light mooded. I hope you review because actually, the fic: Cold Hearted Winds, which is posted under my name was written by her, so yeah...

So until next,

Sorry Again,

Claire


End file.
